Metastasis
by sakurailoveyou
Summary: Months after the nen-chains had been removed, Kuroro and his gang has been hunting the chain-assassin only to find out that Kurapika has been adopted by none other than the new Chairman of Hunters Association, Pariston Hill. To make things even more complicated, Pariston employed Illumi Zaoldyeck and Hisoka for the Kuruta's protection. Please Read and Review! xD


Summary: Months after the nen-chains had been removed, Kuroro and his gang has been hunting the chain-assassin only to find out that Kurapika has been adopted by none other than the new Chairman of Hunters Association, Pariston Hill. To make things even more complicated, Pariston employed Illumi Zaoldyeck and Hisoka for the Kuruta's protection. FemKurapikaxKuroro. Please Read and Review! xD

* * *

Warnings: _SUPER LONG CHAPTER (4K+ WORDS)_. I know not everyone appreciates our favorite Kuruta to be turned into a girl, but I did. So if you do not like the idea of a FemxKurapika, then I suggest that you leave the story NOW before you start firing me with 'BUT SHE'S A FREAKING BOY' comments. Dear readers, I bloody know that. But this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with the canon characters – including OOCness and stuff. And before I forget, I do a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. _Please_ bear with that.

* * *

Disclaimer: If HxH were mine, then I would turn Kurapika into a girl. Unfortunately it's not mine and never will be. *Bow*

* * *

_"Choose a mask and wear it well, So your true identity, no one can tell."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: THE MASQUERADE**

If it wasn't for him, probably he won't be here, of all places.

If it wasn't for that man's ridiculous whims, probably, he would not be dressed up in a lavish suite partying with multi-star hunters tonight and instead hunting for a certain Kuruta. But hell no! That idiotic 'friend' of his would bug him to eternity if he does not comply to his only wish.

Sometimes he doubts his friend's sanity. But no matter what the reason are, this is Pariston Hill he is talking about. Despite being his so-called friend, the newly appointed Chairman of Hunters Association still have alot of tricks he hides underneath his luxuriant checkered suites. If not, then the idiotic bastard would not a part of a Zodiac Twelve, much more be elected as a chairman although the latter part is still left questionable.

He is somewhat grateful that it was a masquerade ball so it was a piece of cake to hide his identity.

Speaking of the devil, Pariston Hill at this moment is making his grand entourage with his Dog-looking Vice Chairwoman. As they walked in the red-carpeted isle, they were greeted by claps from the crowd. The blonde haired man wears his ever-sparkling smile as always as he welcomes his guests. They acknowledge each other through eye contact as they gave each other a slight nod.

Kuroro was too occupied eyeing his subject that he faintly noticed the presence of someone beside him.

"Isn't she exotic?" an amused tone of a feminine voice he seem to recognized asked out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" the raven haired man raised an eyebrow as he asked for any clarification from the woman.

"Vice-Chairwoman Cheadle, I mean."

"You find her comical?"

"Not that way. I rarely see the Chairman interact with women. I am guessing she's one of the few exceptions. Ungrateful lucky woman."

"I can't agree more with that." He replied with an amused tone. "So…what business do you have here, Ms. Nostrade?" True enough, he wonders what does a naïve and sweet girl like Neon Nostrade doing here, of all places.

"Nothing in particular. I was invited by the host's sister. And please Kuroro, formalities set aside. I believe we happen to know each other."

"Oh. We sure do." The raven-haired man answered before he continued,

"…you say you were invited by the _Chairman's_ sister?"

"She's a good friend of mine." The girl answered back rather timidly.

"She promised to be here tonight since I was the one who dressed her up. You should see my masterpiece! To think of it, I should start looking for her. I shall take my leave now, Kuroro." She continued and rather ended her conversation with a raven-faired man sooner than expected.

There is no doubt that this is Neon Nostrade that he was speaking to but he did not quite expect that the girl to be that courteous and careful in her choice of words. In their last encounter, the girl was a lot more playful and seems to not mind what happens to the world. Now, she is attending a party hosted by none other than the Chairman of Hunter's Association not to mention socializing with some of the influential mafia families and other prominent people in the high society. Few months ago, rumor has it that Neon's father, Light Nostrade committed suicide due to the pressure he get from his unpaid debts. Somehow he expected the Nostrade household to fall after Light Nostrade's demise but somehow the Nostrade stayed on top of their game. The old man's death might have been a wake-up call for the girl. Now it seem like the girl is working her ass off just to redeem their tainted family name.

"Have fun tonight." was all he has said after he finished his own thoughts.

"I _definitely_ will. It's been nice meeting you again. I'll see you around!" the girl chirpily answered the man as she waved him goodbye. She then paced away from him as she starts to roam around, looking for a certain person.

Just as the girl walked away from him, he started ponder about the real reason why he agreed to attend this gathering. Truth to be told, he received a message from an unknown number that a certain Kuruta will be attending this party. According to Shalnark, the chain-assassin works as a bodyguard under the Nostrade family. However, according to young Spider's resources, the chain-assasin is rarely seen after Light Nostrade's death but whenever he makes an appearance, he is always caught together with Neon Nostrade mostly in very uncommon circumstances. So far, Kuroro already confirmed himself that the younger Nostrade is present in the occasion, so the probability of the Kuruta being here tonight is high.

Another thing that bothers Kuroro is the unknown number that sent him the confidential information. He has no intention whatsoever to attend this party even if Pariston would beg on his knees just for him to do so (which probably he would not do) until that crucial information was sent to him. Kuroro narrowed his eyes in his thoughts. First of all, who was that person who sent that message and what does he want to get by giving away such information? Usually, informants who hold such classified data demands billions of zennies, but this one did not demand anything at all. Kuroro is beginning to have suspicions. If not for that information, he will be here at all. The timing of this celebration and the message from a stranger…. _Could it be a trap? _

To think of it, the entire setting of this place is more than suspicious. The very venue of the party is located in a remote island which does not seem to exist in the map. He was even more amused when he found out that the party will be held in a castle that stood on the island. From the outside, the castle looked haunted and from the few cracks of walls and bricks, it looked like it's about to crash anytime. But in the inside, the castle is so full of life and the medieval ambience of the place is kept. From the chandeliers down to the marbled floor, he cannot help but to admire such exquisiteness. Even the furnitures are well-chosen to restore the former glory of such castle. He found it ironic. The entire setting was very burlesque; colorful yet there is an element of obscurity that could be felt in the setting of the almost decaying castle – so full of mystery. Guests, including mafia dons and their families and some influential figures of the society are all present in tonight's event and are all wearing their masks, unable to determine who's who. Kuroro also wore his black mask but only covers the upper half of his face. Of how Neon Nostrade managed to recognize his identity, he had no idea and does not seem to mind at all.

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt a familiar presence approaching him and out of curiosity took a glance in its direction. Amongst the crowd, he saw this masked lady making her way through his direction. Just as when the said lady is few meters away from him, someone grabbed the lady's arm and whispered something to the woman. He could not hear what the other had said, yet he could tell that a frown is obviously etched at the lady's face even behind that mask. Even as the man continued whispering to her, the lady's eyes are still glued to him as if keeping him on her radar. Whatever it is that was told to her, it was probably not pleasant considering that the lady did not bother to answer back bitterly to man. What it is that is even odder is the fact that the man that pulled her seems to be familiar to him.

She is not the relevant beauty that he was used to but what had caught his attention most is the refined grace and poise that the lady possessed which had turned heads and made eyes glued to her from the occupants inside the room - including Kuroro himself. He could see that her eyes were fixed on to him only even behind her burlesque-theme mask. He could tell that she is trying to communicate through eye contact, and perhaps scrutinizing his appearance with those calculating eyes at the same time. Then something clicked in his mind and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared on his very spot. The girl batted her eyelids several times, stunned of her target's disappearance, yet stayed in her place. In an instant, she felt a gust of wind blew past her nape. She knew there is someone lingering behind her and need not to turn around to know who.

"Looking for someone?"

"You're..._fast_…" At her unprepared reaction, Kuroro knew that the girl was caught off guard from his act.

"…as what should be expected from the only Kuroro Lucifer." She continued as she turned around only to meet the man's bottomless dark eyes.

"I am graced that you know of me." he said as he partly bowed to the girl in a manner similar to those plays. Kuroro can't help but to raise an eyebrow at this. First, it was Neon Nostrade then this mysterious lady. What's the use of his masquerade ball if almost everyone he bumped into knew of his identity?

"I have heard alot about you." The girl answered ignoring the man's little act and instead turned her back again from the man only to be pulled back again.

"I hope they are not all that bad." He said as he neared his face to the girl. "…and please do not turn your back from me."

"Oh please... You have a reputation to uphold." the girl answered with a mocking tone as she put emphasis on that word. Because of their close proximity, she could not help but to rudely pull herself away from the man.

The raven-haired man did not know if the girl was implying sarcasms or what but did not comment on it. Instead, he took his time scrutinizing the girl as he had a chance to see her closer. Her blonde hair falls to perfect lose curls and her burlesque-themed mask hid her baby blue eyes. She has an oval-shaped face and has a small nose. She wore her blood red lipstick that put emphasis on her thin and full pulpy lips and none other than that. He could tell that she is a natural beauty for wearing a bare-it-all contour. He wonders if the girl knows that. Well, he could at least complement her.

"May I say that you look stunning, lady..?"Kuroro stopped at his words, as he courteously asked for the lady's name.

"Elizabelle. Elizabelle Hill. That's what they called me." She casually replied as Kuroro abstemiously took her left hand and courteously kissed it. If the lady is surprised by the act, she had managed for conceal it with her cynical smile. Although she is wearing her laced gloves, she could still feel his warm breath from his lips that had swiftly touched her hand. She is not used to such contact. The mere act made her twitched and sent chills down to her spine. Out of reflex, she instantly pulled her hand away from the raven-haired man.

"And for a world infamous criminal you sure are good in lady-wooing. I wonder how many poor souls have you deceived in that toxic charm of yours."

"Well, your little friend over there is part of the list."

"I know. I suggest that you woo her instead of me. She fancies you, you know? In fact, she gave you an alias of "The Casanova"." she said in an almost dramatic tone yet her opposition to the thought is evident and Kuroro did not fail to notice it.

"But you disagree, don't you?"

"I think that alias suits my brother better. How. Sordid."

"But I shall take that as complement."

"Oh, you should, _Phantom Thief_." The masked girl said, putting an emphasis in her last words.

"Phantom Thief?" the raven-haired man inquired as he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"That is what Black List Hunters call you. It's more fitting for a criminal in disguise." The girl answered with a sardonic smile as she began walking away from him.

Kuroro on the other hand followed the girl as he continued their conversation.

"You really do despise me, don't you my fair lady?"

"You and your undertakings disgust me. And to correct you, I am nobody's fair lady."

"And I thought people stay away from those they detest?"

"I was taught to stay closer to my enemies."

"So we are enemies now? How tragic. Tell me, what have I done to you that made you despise me this much?"

"I told you. You and you undertakings disgust me. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"You just did, _love_." For whatever reason, Kuroro felt like smirking in his last words. On the other hand, the subject of his teasing seemed flushed out of his words. It could be out of embarrassment, annoyance, or whatever but he would not a care as long as he keeps himself entertained tonight.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am too smart to be seduced by the likes of you."

"Am I seducing you? It's my humble nature to be amorous."

"Humble? Oh, please… You mean tricky? Cunning? Sly?"

Kuroro only smirked in response. It's not like every day that he will came past such lady who is almost a tough nut to crack. He sees it a challenge that the girl does not seem to fall on his charm, albeit he know he does have an effect on her, in a way or another. The girl is evidently a highbrow person judging her choice of words. Keeping her as tonight's company would make this night less dull, he have thought.

The girl, on the other hand only frowned in response in the man's smirking lips.

"Shall I get you a drink? Maybe then we can settle this little misunderstanding of ours?"

"I rather die out of thirst, but thanks."

"A dance, then?" he offered

The girl replied with a dull laugh.

"You don't simply give up, don't you?"

"The Phantom Thief humbly asks for your hand in a short dance. Please?"

"I do not dance." She answered with finality as she turned her back from him again.

"Well you don't have any choice left." His voice was final as he graciously dragged the girl to the dance floor. The girl on the other hand seems to be lost and evidently annoyed at the raven-haired man's antics.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the lady asked in a whisper, keeping her protesting tone at the lowest volume possible so as not to create any unwanted attention.

"I told you, we'll dance. Why waste this night without a dance?"

"I did not agree to dance with you."

Kuroro, despite of the girl's protest continues his pace. As the raven-haired man led her in the dance floor, they slowly begin moving around the ballroom, swirling to the beat of an ecstatic valse triste. They continued like that for the next minutes and Kuroro could not help but notice that girl is not looking at her at all and seems like to be thinking of something else at the moment. Nevertheless, they spoke no words as Kuroro continued scrutinizing his subject as if trying to comprehend what has been running in the girl's mind.

* * *

From the time they stepped on the dance floor, she did not make an eye contact at him at all. Not that she wanted to, but Kurapika Kuruta, or rather Elizabeth Hill at this moment is at her calm-down-before-you-do-anything-careless-mode while her mind drifted away from the brief conversation she had with Illumi when he pulled her before running into Kuroro moments ago.

_"You are not supposed to be here." he said as his ever abysmal eyes intimidate her._

_"I know what I am doing." she answered as she tried to pulled her arm from her captor only to be pulled back again._

_"Go back to your quarters and leave this to us." The man with jet black hair insisted._

_"Let go of me!" she answered back as her captor finally released her._

_"You know the consequences if this will all fail because of your carelessness."_

"_You will NOT tell me what to do." And with that, she left the assassin._

She expects Illumi to be there, but what she did not expect is that she will be caught that easily. Just so happened that the assassin-turned-as-her-personal-bodyguard is a part of this operation that is in need of his expertise. Hisoka did not even warn her about this. Where is that jester anyway? He's supposed to be doing his job! At the thought, she began turning head left and right searching for any signs of a flame-haired clown but she found none. Her actions only caught Kuroro's attention even more.

"Lady Elizabelle." He said, cutting her train of thoughts.

The said owner of the name did not answer him verbally, but instead turned her head to him, looking at the said man for the first time in their dance.

"What is bothering you?" the man inquired as they continue swaying to the beat of waltz music.

"None that concerns you." The girl answered rather curtly.

"Really?" he asked, this time it's his turn to make a sardonic tone. Kurapika cannot help but to cringe at this, but manage to keep herself intact.

"Then what is your dear brother _scheming_?" His voice is calm like his previous one, but this time there was coldness that demands immediate answer.

"I don't know what are you talking about." The girl answered as she looked away from the man. At this, Kuroro stopped at his track at the dance and pulled the girl from behind. Luckily, the couple did not attract much attention, since Kuroro managed to pull both of them out of the crowd to a certain balcony covered with translucent curtains.

The blond cannot help but the gasp at her current situation as Kuroro locked both of her arms at her back in his one hand, and the other gripping her neck. His hold is not that tight, as if restraining himself but it is enough to prevent any movement from the girl.

"I suggest that you do not play dumb. Not now. Do you not think that I did not notice the Zaoldyeck that pulled you before you ran into me?" as asked as in lowered voice from behind her that sent chills down to her spine for the second time this evening.

"Just so you know, my Spiders are waiting for _**my**_ orders." The raven-haired man added.

'_**Oh no…'**_ Kurapika thought. '_This is all screwed up_.' Regardless of the punishment she knew she'll receive after, she needs to take the matters to herself. After all, this is her personal issue.

"Let's not talk about this here." The girl answered with finality in her voice as she broke free from the man's grip and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" Kuroro asked at the retreating figure.

"I thought you want to settle this privately?" she said as she turns her head back to him. Kuroro only raised an eyebrow as he began to follow the girl as she started to pace away from him possibly leading him to a certain private area.

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance._" He heard the masked girl muttered before she paced away from him. That had caught Kuroro's attention even more. He knew that the woman was trying to lure him out away from the crowd at the first place. But the main reason that had caught his interest was the faint red that glinted in her eyes while they are dancing. _Could it be?_ He is having second thoughts yet he knew those eyes whose lives he and his gang had taken before. If his intuition is right, then it will be a shame on him to fall for the same trick again. He has been weighing out the possibilities but there is only one way to find out if his deduction is correct. And out of quick reflex, the pulled out his Benz blade as he followed the trail of the girl.

* * *

'_**Stupid, stupid, RECKLESS!'**_

Kurapika innerly scolded herself as she made her way through the staircase. Truth to be told, she was planning to attend this gathering _peacefully_, until an ever-clumsy Nostrade slipped out the fact that his brother invited the head of Genei Ryodan.

_Now that makes sense_, she thought. All throughout this gathering, her brother did not allow her to do any preparations for this night much as to make her stay away from the event until she heard the news from the girl. Neon, as an apology was more than willing to dress her up since she insisted that she should wear a ballgown as a disguise for tonight to lessen suspicions. Kurapika, on the other hand, insisted that she wear less make-up since she reasoned out that the mask would do. To make this all sneek-in-into-brother's-party mission even less suspicious to her brother, Hisoka helped her runaway from her guarded chambers and made him promised "to be a good boy" and not to create hassles throughout the night as he play his role as her back-up. The clown on the other hand told her that she should tell that to herself instead, which she kept in her mind all of the time. Somehow he was thankful that her shitty-excuse–of-a-clown-bodyguard can spoil her rotten from time to time.

Then suddenly, she began cursing Neon Nostrade at the back of her mind. If it wasn't for her overly-rated over-stuffed ballgown that the purple-head forced her to wear, she swore that she could have walked faster. In the past minutes, her patience and self-control had been running off the edge. When she saw him again, all of those emotions she held back while she was imprisoned in oblivion came back, bursting out right inside her chest. She was surprised herself that she had hold-on that much longer to not let her bloodlust and hatred overwhelmed her, or else it will ruin their plan. She could not even believe herself that she managed to hold a conversation with the man without falling into the temptation of chop his head off. Thanks to the sedative drug that Hisoka convinced (or rather forced) her to take, she made sure she had calmed herself mentally before approaching him, but hell, the wits of that man is pissing her off! She knew that the S-class criminal is an intellectual person but she did not expect herself to lose in their verbal spar. Plus the fact that Illumi confronted her at the very last second didn't help either. God, she did not like being told what to do. She hated it whenever someone tells her to do this or that. As a result, she could not help but to let slip of a tad bit of her anger that her eyes almost turned scarlet. ALMOST. She just hoped he did not notice. But knowing that this is Kuroro Lucifer, he probably will. True to her words, she felt his presence lingering behind her.

She knew that her brother purposely planned his party to be a masquerade ball so that those invited had no problems whatsoever in concealing their identity. It was so very like of him to include mystery even in times like these. So how did she found him? Easy. Abegane might have successfully removed the chains that bind her vows and limitations _but_ the nen-remover failed to eliminate the nen-blade stricken at the Spider Head's heart. End result? The curse-lifter died. Now the nen-blade serves as a tracking device within a given kilometer radius. She made a mental note to reward a certain red-haired jester for that. It was so damn obvious that the clown purposely chose the nen-remover at his (and unknowingly at her) advantage. He desperately wants to fight that man that made him took drastic measures. But Kuroro is _more than _desperate. So desperate to have his nen back that he would risk letting her nen-blade stay in his heart. The odds seem to be in her favor.

She knew he was still following her so she continued her pacing until she entered a particular room. She had left it unlocked in purpose for the next occupant to follow.

"Who are you?" he asked after he locked the door in the room, breaking the deadly silence between them. Despite the calm ambience of the room, he could feel the masked girl's change of demeanor which is evident in the searing and noxious aura she is emitting. She was glaring at him and clenching her fist underneath her gloves as if restraining herself to do anything reckless. Behind the mask, he could see her eyes burning like fire as if it could consume him inside out.

"You _must_ have known you I am."

"Don't make me repeat myself." He knew the answer, but he needs assurance. Nevertheless he took safety measures as he threatened her nonchalantly and neared his poisoned knife in the porcelain skin just above her throat. If 'she' were _really_ is that person, then he should not waste time and finish this misery business right away.

"How unlikely of you not to remember the fruits your follies. Well allow me to remind you!" at her fury, she released her nen-chains and attacked the raven-haired man.

* * *

In the upper part of the decaying castle, there sitted in a throne chair is a blonde man watching the view constellations above and happenings below from his balcony. He knew he still have some guest to entertain but still, even in events like this, he still have tons of matters to attend to. Truth to be told, Pariston Hill immediately made his exit right after his grand entourage.

"Looks like my sweet sister's escape is not bad at all." He said as he took a sip from his glass wine. He wants to laugh at himself for being so relaxed even in times like this.

"How is it going down there, Neon?" he asked to the purple-headed girl on his back.

"Well… it seems like they are already in the room, Chairman."

"Good. Well then, execute the plan." He _ordered_.

"But Chairman, your sister is still there and– "

"Annihilate them. NOW."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope that went well. So what do you think guys? _Too cliché? Too cheesy? Too much? Too messy?_

I do accept constructive criticisms to improve my writing style and this story as well. Please tell me your suggestions in your reviews.

This chapter was inspired by the MV of Ariana Grande's song entitled '_Right There_' where the entire setting is a crazy and modern masquerade party. The waltz piece that was played throughout the ball, particularly in the dance scene was an OST from _Ashita no Nadja_ entitled _Waltz 5_. Just in case, you might want to check them out.

I named this chapter "Masquerade" because it technically means _make believe, pretense, deception_, etc. (You can search your dictionary for similar meanings.) I think it somehow suited their situation (but they really don't?).

Huge thanks ** LaineKlein** for proofreading my first chap.:*  
That's all and I hope you enjoyed reading.

Good day!


End file.
